Home
by LuddyFeli98
Summary: I'm not going to have much of a summary because I don't want to give anything away. So all you need to know is that three girls go to the hetalia universe and something big happens. Written with help from AnimeLover2013-17. Rated T for Romano's cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Spell

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia axis power, the only thing I own are my OC's and a Hetalia poster. Please review and please NO FLAMING, Flames will be thrown back in the fiery pits of hell from which they came! So please enjoy!**

Just another normal Friday… at least I thought it was another normal Friday. But it was 13th too so I should have guessed it wouldn't be normal. No. That day was the day that would change my life forever…

Hi! My name is Kaitlin, I live in San Rafael, California, I'm adopted, and I'm a Hetalian. Being adopted isn't that bad but the weird thing about me and few of my other friends, who are also adopted, is that there was no record of our birth parent when we were found. They left us with nothing to remember them by, well except for necklaces that we still where to this day. I was found with a gold cross around my neck, my friend Eve was found with an iron cross, and Kayla has a necklace that says "Freedom" in fancy gold lettering. Kayla, Eve and I, we were all friends long before we all knew that we were all adopted, strange coincidence don't you think. Well I guess that's all you need to know about me.

So today is a special day for me, for one it's Friday the Thirteenth (Spooky!) and second I found a magic spell that says that it can take you to another dimension, I'm guessing that it won't work but it's worth a shot. So I got out of the house as fast as I could.

"Goodbye!" my mom called to me.

"Bye." I said as I fast walked out of my house to school. It wasn't like I was going to be late; I just wanted to be the first to get to school. I knew that was an almost imposable feat because it seemed that my friend Eve would always get to school before me, I mean she practically like a real life female Germany. She would always get up at 5:30 and run to school. I have no idea why anyone would do stuff like that but she does is I guess it's alright.

Just as I guessed she was already there, "Hey Eve!" I said as I was running up to her.

"What."

"I found a magic spell and..." I was cut off when she but put her hand on my mouth.

"A what now?" she said her tone was very skeptical. She took her hand from my mouth so I could speak.

"A magic spell." I said, this time a little slower.

She raised her eyebrow at me "Do really thing this 'spell' will work and what does this 'spell' supposedly do?"

"Well I don't really think it will work, it's just for kicks! And the spell is supposed to take the user to a different dimension."

"Ummm…. Well, if it's just for kicks, do you want to wait till Kayla gets here so we can all do it?"

"Yeah! Man this is going to be fun! Where do you think we should ask to go?" I said excitedly .

"Well, what about the Hetalia Universe?" Eve suggested. "If this thing really works then we should go somewhere that would be super awesome to be in."

I smiled at this "That would be so cool! Let's do it!"

"Ok. Hey look there's Kayla." Eve said pointing to the girl with the coffee thermos walking up towards us.

"Kayla!" I yelled to her, waving to her like I was signaling plane to come down.

She waved back using the hand that had the thermos in it. I then went to go tell her the news that were going to do a spell.

"Spell that will that will take us to the Hetalia Universe?" Kayla questioned.

"Yep"

This seemed to really wake up Kayla, seeing as that she started to do a happy dance, "Sweet! Let's go do it!"

So then the three of us ran to a small corner of our school where no one could see us do the spell.

"So," Eve said, "What do we have to do?"

"Well," I said, "First we have to start thinking about the dimension we want to go to then," I pulled a piece of paper out of my little purse, "And then we all say this at the same time."

Eve took the paper from my hand and examined it "Wait, this thing says that the spell could keep use there forever!"

"Well, it's not like its actually going to work, I mean I got off of a website called Magic For " I said.

"Come Eve," Kayla said, "It's probably going to do nothing and we'll be absolutely fine, but on the other hand if it does work we get to go to the Hetalia world, have fun, and if we want to get back we could just ask England to get us back home."

We all laughed at this statement. "So," I said, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Ok ready, set, go." I said, then we all read the spell out loud.

"Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna. Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna. Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna. Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna!" we all said incision. Then we looked up at each other seeing that we all seemed to be fading before each other's eyes but before we could try and grab onto each other there was blackness. Well, I guess it worked…

**Authors Note:**

**Like it? Don't like? Eh ok so first I have to say that I'M NOT DEAD! I'M JUST REALLY LAZY, plus I have writers block on my other story and what I had of it got deleted (long story, I'd rather not say). But yeah I'm starting this story since this idea has been bugging the crap out of me ever since I got it. So I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Translation: Latin, Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna. Ut nos redire ad saeculum, et in saeculum vita aeterna. English, Take us to the world that we may never return and life in that world for eternity. **


	2. Chapter 2:I'M WHO!

Chapter 2: I'M WHO?

**Descriptions of Kaitlin, Kayla, and Eve**

**Kaitlin: 15 years old (second oldest of the girls), has natural light brown hair, green eyes, and is 5 foot 4. Shortest of the three girls. Personality: Very sweet and kind hearted, sort of acts like North Italy. Favorite color is blue and favorite school subject in Math. Is very musical and love's to learn new things, but does not have the best of street smarts though she does love adventure novels.**

**Eve: 15 years old (oldest of all the girls), light brown hair, blue eyes, and she is 5 foot 6. The second tallest of the girls. Personality: Strong physically and mentally, is very strict at times but can be crazy at others, in short her personality is a mix between Germany and Prussia. Favorite color is black and favorite school subject is P.E. Has the best the best street smarts out of the three girls.**

** Kayla: 14 years old (youngest of all the girls), has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and is 5 foot 7. Tallest of the girls. Personality: Active and energetic, but can be fairly lazy and calm when needed to be. Acts like a mix between England and America. Favorite color is red and favorite subject is choir. Sings and plays piano. Street smarts are better than Kaitlin's, but not as good as Eve's.**

**AN: Sorry if this Chapter sounds a little repetitive but I wanted to get every girl the same amount of "Chapter time". Again I own nothing! (Excepted I did get a Hetalia Sketchbook for Christmas. :D) **

**(Kaitlin's POV)**

When I woke up, I wasn't at school anymore. I woke up in some strange room that was only lit by the sun light that flowed from its one big window. I was lying on the bed that was in the room oddly enough and the weird thing is the room seemed like it was deserted. Well I guess the spell worked. Wait. If the spell worked then that means….. "HOLY CRAP I'M IN THE HETALIA WORLD!" I screamed out loud from excitement. I quickly got out of the bed that I was laying in and went to the closest mirror to look at myself. The mirror (like most of the things in the room) was dusty so I just wiped it off with my sleeve to get a clearer look at myself.

Wow, I'm in anime form! And more specifically Hetalia form. Well I wonder whose house I'm in. Ummm… Well… This room seems kind of old and dusty. Maybe it's Austria's house, but why would I end up in Austria's house. Well maybe if I go through this door I'll see whose house I'm in.

I walked over to the door to see where I had ended up but there was a problem. The door wouldn't open. Dammit it's locked! Great now I'm stuck in an old room in some countries house. Well I hope someone's home cuz I'm not staying in here.

So I started to yell at the top of my lungs. I just kept on screaming "SOMEONE IS HERE! LET ME OUT!" but no one came. Finally seeing this tactic of trying to getting out was futile (hey maybe I'm in Greece's 'house and he's asleep) I started stomping on the ground and banging on the door, but still no one.

When I had finally almost given up hope, I looked up on the tall dresser and saw a glass vase. I went to go pick it up with help from the nightstand since I wasn't tall enough to reach the top of it by myself. It looked like a normal vase but I could tell it was hand blown. There were so many colors! It was almost like a rainbow and….. it was also pretty thin….. No I shouldn't break it, this is probably owned by one of the countries and I don't want any of them hating me, but still I don't want to be stuck in here while Kayla and Eve are having fun without me in the Hetalia world. No. No. I'm not going to break it. I then attempted to put it back where it belonged but then…

_SLAM! _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY VENEZIANO!"

The sudden slam and Romano yelling startled me right as I was about to let go of the vase so I ended up dropping it and it started roiling to the edge of the dresser. Shit! I'm dead if that glass falls, maybe I can catch it. I reached out to try and grab the vase but before I could catch it had already hit the ground with an ear piercing shatter. Oh man Romano's going to kill me!

I heard increasingly loud footsteps come from outside the door. Oh no! He's coming in here! What am I going to do! Think! Think! Oh I know, hide! So I jumped under the bed making sure he couldn't see me. I could hear him unlocking the door and now I was up to a scared level 20! When he sees the broken glass he is going to be so pissed! He was in the room now and I could see from under the bed that he was looking at broken glass on the ground, he got up. Oh please don't see me, please don't see me….

I could hear him and it almost sounded like he was growling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" he yelled. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Oh I hope he doesn't find me. I kept looking from under the bed to see if he would leave the room so I could just run out. Wait where is he? Suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankles and pull me out from out of the bed. I yelped and tried to fight back but he was to strong.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU…." He started to yell at but then he stopped.

When he started yelling I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears "I'm sorry," I said to him my eyes still closed, "I just popped here by accident and…" I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt two arms come up and embrace me. Is he… is he hugging me? I opened eyes to see the one thing I thought I would never see, even if I popped in to the Hetalia world. Romano was hugging me and crying into my shoulder. Oh my gosh not in a million years did I think I would ever see this, Romano willingly hugging someone and crying in front someone and that some just has to be me. Why?

"What's wrong," I said to him, I felt so bad for him. Was crying he crying because of something of something I did? He looked up at me tears still in his eyes.

"Sweetie, do you have a gold cross from Italy?" he asked me in in a very soft voice.

This question caught me off guard. First he, Romano, calls me sweetie and second, how does he know I have a gold cross?

I answered him, "Y-yes I do."

He smiled when I said this and then he said the one word I thought would never be said to me by Romano, and in fact any Hetalia character.

"Sorella."

**(Eve's POV)**

Blackness changed to slightly filtered sunlight. I woke up on a large bed in some strange room that was not the school nor was it my house.

"Where in the world em'I." I said out loud.

Silence. No one else was in the room with me. '_Great, just great.' _I thought. '_Now what em'I going to do.' _

I got up from the bed to see what kind of place I was in. The room was painted a plain white, but no one could really tell because it seemed that posters covered almost every centimeter of the wall. The posters were of classic rock bands and action movies. Also on the walls there were weapons. Almost every type of weapon on earth it seemed, guns, bow and arrows, nun chucks, swords of every type, and even a bazooka. This was probably the most awesome place I had ever been. I looked through all of the weapons practically trolling on ever one of them. '_I could stay in here forever!'_ I though. But I couldn't, I had more pressing issues to attend to. Like figure out where I was.

I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. '_Locked? From the inside? What the hell?!' _I got frustrated. Why would someone lock a door from the inside. I started to pound on the door hoping I could maybe break the door down. I was not staying in here!

I kept hitting the door with all my might until I heard someone yelling in German.

"Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?!"**(Translation: Who the hell are you?!) **A guy said from the other side of the door, and oddly enough he sounded like Prussia from Hetalia.

"What?" I replied. No reply came but then there was the sound of a key opening the door. The door swung open to reveal and angry Prussian. Yep. My thoughts were correct it was Prussia from Hetalia and he even looked animated too. This was impossible unless… that spell it… it worked. Wow, I will never doubt anything again.

Prussia looked about ready to yell at me but he seemed to stop himself when he layed eyes on me.

I was about to make a run for it when he said something that glued me to the floor.

"Schwester."

**(Kayla's POV) **

I let out a groan, rolling to my side. I slowly forced my eyes open, only to find myself face-to-face with a giant teddy bear. Started my eye's flew open, and I jerked back with a little shriek escaping my lips. The sudden jerk sent my upper-body off the bed and my shoulders hit the carpeted floor with a thud, my legs still on the bed. "Ow."

I stayed on the floor, looking around the room. It was small, just barely long enough to pace about ten steps before you had to stop and it was lightly furnished, a twin bed, desk with a swivel chair and a dresser. A full length mirror was connected to a closed door. Though there wasn't much furnisher, there were plenty of personal items all around the room. Pictures, little figurines, and a large American flag tacked on a wall with posters of popular old movies like Indiana Jones and Star Wars.

I swung my legs off of the bed, turning so she could stand-up. I looked in the mirror moving into the reflection. I blinked slowly staring at my image. I looked animated. Like an amine artist drew a moving picture.

I shook my head, turning back to the room. In all honesty everything in the room was animated, the bed, the posters, the desk, everything. This was beyond weird. I moved to the dresser picking up one of the figurines. It seemed strangely familiar. I didn't know when, but I knew that I had seen it before. The pictures were also very strange. They seemed to be pictures of me and other people. The weird thing was that the other people in the pictures looked like Hetalia characters such as America and Canada and in some of the pictures it looked like I was with my friends Eve and Kaitlin but I didn't ever remember taking them.

I put the picture down, looking at the American Flag that hung on the wall. I felt a strange urge to salute. I fought back the feeling instead raising my hand to take my necklace from out of my shirt. In my hand I held it in beautiful gold cursive letter the necklace read, and will always read, "Freedom". Now time to find freedom from this room!

I first made the obvious choice of trying the door. Locked, of course it was. But why was _this _room looked? There was nothing special about it; it was just someone's bedroom. Pushing that thought away, I tried the window which unfortunately was also locked. I probably could have broken the glass to get out, but I could see two cars in the drive way. People were home, so instead of damaging someone's house, I decided to get their attention.

I went up to the door and knocked, "Hello?" I said. No answer. I pounded on the door harder "Hello? Hey there's someone in here! If your psychopathic kidnapper, great, don't come in. But I swear if someone's pulling some weird prank, it isn't funny! Kaitlin? Eve? It better not be you guys!"

I kept pounding on the door, yelling threats at whoever was out there. I eventually paused to rest my fist and now that I had stopped pounding door I could hear voices coming from down stairs.

"Come on, you can't go! It's obviously ghosts in there!" A loud and slightly obnoxious voice said. It almost sounded like America from Hetalia, but it couldn't be could it.

Another softer voice spoke this one almost sounded like Canada, "You have told me yourself this house is ghost free. Plus we have to make sure no-one is in… **_her_** room."

I strained to try and hear more but then I heard I click come from the door. It was being unlocked. I tensed. I backed away before the door opened. The door swung open and in the door frame stood the one and only Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada from Hetalia.

Wait, anime appearance in my reflection and now I have a anime character is standing right in front of me, I guess that spell actually worked.

We both stood there in silence for a few seconds, he looked kind of shocked but I guess that was to be expected. I mean I was some stranger in his house.

I broke the silence, "Um… H-hi sorry I didn't mean to come here so I'll just be going now." I tried to make a mad dash for door so he wouldn't try and arrest me for entering his house without his permission but before I could run out the door he stopped me. No he more than just stopped me, he… he hugged me. And he was crying, crying in to my shoulder. I stood, stunned, unsure of what to do. The only thing flowing through my mind was a simple question. Why? Why is Canada hugging me? I kind of just broke into his house, so why would he _hug _me.

Then, just as I had expected from the voices, America popped his head in to the door way "Mattie is it…"he started to say but he cut himself off when he set his eyes on me. Standing there in awkwardness that seemed so thick that you could _feel, _I felt way beyond uncomfortable. I tried to say something like 'What's going on' or 'Are you guys ok' but then America said something that put me in to such a state of confusion that fainted.

"Sis."


End file.
